


blue oceans, green grass

by lunarProtector



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song - Freeform, lyrics, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarProtector/pseuds/lunarProtector
Summary: a song for Lance





	

tell me if you know  
when we’re going home  
all i want  
to feel the sand between my toes  
be rid of  
this pain  
hide my tears among the rain

won’t you let me know  
when we’re going home  
all i see  
this endless void surrounding me  
blue oceans  
green grass  
i wonder if we’ll make it back

tell me if you know  
if we’re ever going home  
all i need  
to hug my mom, she’ll never know  
i’m fighting  
i’m scared  
i’ll never be a hero there

please just let me go  
let me go back home

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this with the intention of making it a sad slow rumba song bc the Voltron fandom needs some filk  
> also lance is my fave


End file.
